The present invention relates generally to athletic training devices and more particularly to training devices designed to promote the utilization of proper mechanics when hitting a baseball.
A hitter is required to engage in a well-timed and fluid sequence of interrelated actions in order to hit a baseball, softball or the like in a technically sound manner. Specifically, a technically proper swing requires that the hitter first set-up in a loaded, or ready, position. With the hitter positioned sideways, eyes directed forward and body coiled so as to hold the hands (and bat) behind the hitting zone, the hitter initially adjusts his body so that his center of gravity aligns with the inner portion of his rear leg. In this capacity, the majority of the weight of the hitter is effectively loaded in the inner portion of his rear hip, leg and foot (this condition being referred to herein as “inner rear loading” in the art).
To initiate the hitting process, the hitter utilizes a quick explosion of lower body power to advance his center of gravity linearly forward from the inner portion of his rear hip, leg and foot, this movement typically being accompanied by a forward slide, or stride, of the front foot. Through this quick weight transfer, the rear hip and knee of the hitter move linearly forward to a position in front of the back foot and thereby dispose the hitter in an “attack” position (this lower body power move being referred to herein as the “linear power move” or simply the “linear component” of a technically proper hitting swing.)
Immediately after execution of the linear component, the core of the hitter's body rapidly uncoils. More specifically, the acceleration of the hitter's body weight linearly forward powers the rapid rotation of the hips, torso, shoulders, arms and hands of the hitter as part of a kinetic chain of movement (this core, or upper body, movement being referred to herein as the “rotational chain of movement” or simply the “rotational component” of a technically proper hitting swing). This rapid rotation of the hitter's body drives the bat through the hitting zone with considerable acceleration which, in turn, enables the ball to be struck, or hit, with maximum force, which is highly desirable.
As can be appreciated, the utilization of proper mechanics when hitting a baseball is highly encouraged. The use of proper hitting mechanics serves to, among other things, (i) maximize bat speed through the hitting zone and thereby improve performance, and (ii) minimize stress on the hitter's upper body as it uncoils by relying, in part, on lower body muscular power, thereby reducing the likelihood of injury.
Although proper hitting mechanics are well known in the art, hitters nonetheless regularly exhibit a number of common mechanical flaws. In particular, it has been found that hitters commonly mistime or inadequately execute the linear component of a technically proper hitting swing. As noted above, the linear component of the swing, which is executed primarily using the hitter's lower body, is responsible for fueling, or driving, the rotational component of the swing, thereby maximizing bat speed and power through the hitting zone. However, it has been found that certain hitters are prone to initiate the hitting process using either (i) a rearward, or backward, weight shift, (ii) a minimal, or insufficient, linear power move, or (iii) a rotational chain of movement (i.e., by skipping the linear component of the swing altogether). As can be appreciated, failure to initiate the hitting process using the linear power move has been found to significantly limit the power generated during the rotational chain of movement.
Traditionally, hitters rely on instructors and/or video equipment to monitor the extent that hitters initiate the hitting process using a linear power move. Although useful, instructors and/or video equipment are not always readily available for a hitter and, in addition, can be relatively expensive in nature.
Accordingly, portable baseball training devices are well known in the art and are commonly used by players to improve performance. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,265 to B. Miller et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, there is shown a training device for throwing a baseball that includes a plate assembly pivotally connected to a support member. The plate assembly includes a flat, rectangular balance plate and a sleeve disposed transversely across the bottom surface of the balance plate. The support member includes an elongated support arm on which the sleeve is adapted to teeter and a generally T-shaped strike plate connected to the support arm. In use, the training device can be used in the following manner to train a pitcher to exert maximum rear leg drive while throwing a baseball. Specifically, the training device is disposed on a flat, level flooring surface such that the plate assembly teeters on the support member. The pitcher then centers his rear foot on the balance plate and lifts his front knee. At this time, the pitcher drives his rear knee forward until the balance plate pivots forward and contacts the strike plate which in turn generates an audible signal. With the majority of the body weight of the pitcher displaced behind his rear knee, the pitcher begins his delivery. Because the pitcher is able to use the majority of his body weight to power his delivery, the pitcher is able to throw the baseball with greater velocity and with less strain exerted on his pitching arm.
Although well known and widely used in the art, baseball training devices of the type described above are designed to teach and train the proper mechanics associated with pitching a baseball. However, as can be appreciated, the conditions and particular mechanics associated with throwing a ball are considerably different than the conditions and mechanics associated with hitting a ball. For example, baseball training devices of the type as described above are typically constructed with a considerable height component in order to simulate some of the rise associated with a pitching mound (i.e., with the balance plate disposed over 1 inch above the strike plate). By comparison, a hitter traditionally stands on a flat, level surface when batting. As a result, high profile training devices of the type as described above are not well-suited for use in teaching proper swing mechanics.